


这杯拿铁有点上瘾（咖啡成瘾症后续）

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	这杯拿铁有点上瘾（咖啡成瘾症后续）

金珉奎是个对感情比较冷淡的人，信息素也是苦咖啡味，平日里就算不少小护士和女病人男病人都偷偷对他大放信息素，花香果香什么味道都闻过的金珉奎顶多是被呛得打了个喷嚏，除此以外也没有一点点异常，遇上那天的牛奶团子突然就那么猝不及防地没守住这二十多年的清白。金珉奎一直没搞清楚到底是自己当时劳累过度，还是这个奶团子的信息素是他喜欢的奶味，抑或这个人长得实在对他的胃口。

这几天的疑惑在徐明浩乖乖巧巧蹲在门口眨着一双亮晶晶得眼神看着他奶声奶气的一句话之后，金珉奎突然觉得想那么多根本没有用了，这个人在他面前就是要他把心挖出来他都能立马转身去拿手术刀。

徐明浩讨厌那种瞧不起omega的人，可是他也知道大部分人也是因为omega普遍身体素质没有其他人好才会多加关照，这样矛盾的思想下让好强的他选择一个人活着守护自己最后的自尊，一直没有想过自己遇上那种发情事故会怎么办。等真的发生之后，生性浪漫的他想，就当419倒也无所谓。只是舌尖和鼻尖一直萦绕着对咖啡的欲望切切实实地告诉他，自己遇上的那个苦咖啡，真有成瘾性。

要不去再找他一下吧，徐明浩看着蹦蹦跳跳被楼下咖啡店的小哥带走去约会的夫胜宽和照例出现的全圆佑悉心呵护自己好友的背影突然就想，找个alpha好像挺好的。

表面在外面装作酷盖实际撒起娇来比谁都熟练的徐小八就这么不自觉得走到了406的门口，然后下班回家的金医生在软乎乎的攻势下幸福得头晕眼花，就牵起软绵绵的小团子的手走进了家门，动作娴熟得像预演过好多次一样。

“这辈子都别戒了吧”金珉奎富有磁性的嗓音抓挠着徐明浩的耳朵，怎么甘心自己就这么被反撩的徐明浩鼓起嘴巴“上瘾是病，得治。”

金珉奎被奶团子嘟起的嘴巴萌得捂住胸口，眼前的人嘟起的嘴巴圆润还泛着水光，男孩子嘟嘴就是要亲亲，金珉奎心里这么想着也这么做了，低头圈住那人窄瘦的腰身含住那嘟起的唇，意料之中的奶味在嘴里慢慢荡开。

牛奶味的小团子天生就带着勾人的香甜的气息，被猝不及防地吻住也不慌张，一双细长的眼睛瞪得老大，就这么盯着面前放大的俊颜，半分挑逗半分惊讶地看着那人因为认真而微微皱起的眉和垂下的眼帘，细密的睫毛微微扇动。金珉奎抬起眼帘就撞进那人星河般闪耀的眼睛里，突然有种自己在拐骗小孩子的罪恶感。

下一秒这种错觉就被徐明浩的举动击碎。那微微有些冰凉的手轻轻钻进金珉奎的衬衫里，激得金珉奎全身的毛孔急剧收缩。徐明浩有意放慢手上游走的速度，漫不经心地像自己只不过是无意地放进来不作他想一般，金珉奎的腹肌结实坚硬，炽热的体温和极好的手感让徐明浩满足地眯起双眼，唇角都带上一丝笑意，像极了偷吃得逞的小猫，慵懒又大胆。

金珉奎挑眉看着在自己身上四处点火却一脸无辜的小人，于是伸手自己解开衬衫的扣子，低头看那人骨节分明的细长手指覆在自己的皮肤上。徐明浩也低头去看，那人巧克力一般的腹肌和自己的手黑白分明，就好像刚倒进咖啡里的一圈牛奶花纹。

“对你老公的身材还满意吗？”金珉奎见徐明浩的眼神在自己开始解扣子之后就没从自己的身上挪开过，“满意到连我的脸不看了？”

“身材好看，人也好看。”奶团子也不羞恼，大着胆子就吻上金珉奎的胸膛，感受到胸前一阵温暖湿润的痒意，金珉奎倒吸一口气，这人今天就是来惹火的。现在金珉奎知道了，自己的自制力的克星名字叫做徐明浩。

“要命”金珉奎低声叹了一句，抚上这只小克星毛茸茸的头发，随着那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋慢慢往下，身下的欲望也渐渐坚挺。纤细的手指慢吞吞解开金珉奎的腰带，察觉到金珉奎有些急切的手向自己施加压力，贝齿闹脾气一样轻轻咬着金珉奎腰间的皮肉，留下一个个浅浅的印子。

金珉奎倒也不痛，只是被那不痛不痒的几口咬得心火旺盛，他伸手将那人背带裤的两个带子轻松撇开，小团子瘦得跟竹竿一样，背带裤毫不费力地就松松垮垮掉到了地上。那细白的腿就露在了空气中，大手毫不客气就揉上那圆润的小屁股。察觉到小人一颤，金珉奎的小虎牙肆无忌惮地露出尖尖的头。

徐明浩不满得直接扒了那人的裤子，却被那跳动的巨物吓红了耳朵。金珉奎看着那极速变红充血的精灵耳朵终于放肆笑了起来。听见那自胸腔震动的轻笑，徐明浩抬头瞪了一眼那人。

含羞带怯的一眼瞪过来金珉奎哪里受得了呢，当下一只手抚上那人的小脸，一只手抓住那人还覆在自己身上的手就往下带，温声哄着炸毛的人，“宝宝你摸摸他，我难受。”

已经浑身都红成小龙虾的徐明浩咬牙握上那人滚烫的下身，缓缓撸动起来，听到自上传来的一声满足得轻叹，索性闭上眼睛，红着脸张开口试图吞进那人的巨物。

金珉奎几乎是在徐明浩含上自己的瞬间就全身血液都往下身涌了一般，感受着那人柔软的舌头轻轻舔舐着自己，有些凉意，有些蓬勃的情欲肆意滋长。金珉奎没为难小人吞吐多久，他心疼这人的小嘴，他拍拍徐明浩的小脑袋，看那人一脸迷茫得抬起头，唇边还有一丝晶莹，湿润的眼神刺激着金珉奎的神经。

现在这只团子是他的，金珉奎不是个喜欢忍耐的人，他抱起纤瘦的人，将浑身散着浓郁奶味的团子用自己醇厚的咖啡味裹住，不出意外地看着那人泛起潮红带着情欲的脸，俯身吻住那张惹人爱怜的唇，察觉到那人乖巧张开的腿，心下涌起喜悦，伸手探去，那里温暖而潮湿，正待自己的进入，嫩肉绞着自己的手指，几乎可以想象分身进入之后该是多么的销魂。

“嗯...你进来吧”徐明浩感受着金珉奎手指缓慢地抽动只觉得有些不满足，软着声音催促身上那人。

金珉奎起了坏心思，“叫我什么？叫对了我就进去。”

徐明浩在心里翻了个白眼，也不服软，奶声奶气地随着金珉奎手指的抽动呻吟，尾音绵软勾人，连带着牛奶味的信息素蓬勃地勾着那浓郁的苦咖啡，仰着脖子不看那人带着坏笑的脸，身下却随着手指的一进一出慢慢抬起。金珉奎知道这人惯会勾人，却不知道这人可以这么诱惑，将分身轻轻磨在那人穴口，浅浅地探进一点有很快移出，引得身下的人越发不满。

“你叫我一声好不好，叫我一声我就给你”金珉奎哄着有些不耐得牛奶团子。

“珉奎，金珉奎，给我嘛。”那人含含糊糊嚷着，双臂勾上金珉奎的脖子，双腿也使劲蹭着金珉奎的腰。

“要叫老公啊，”金珉奎虽这么说着，身下却用力一挺，直接破开那窄窄的洞口长驱直入挤了进去。一时两人都发出满足的叹气。

金珉奎大肆挺动着下身，不知疲倦一般一次次深深地撞进身下人的身体里，额间也慢慢渗出汗珠，徐明浩眯着眼睛看着金珉奎挂满汗珠的一张充满了原始欲望的脸，只觉得这人的野性实在让自己心里痒痒，他抬头吻住金珉奎微张的唇，将那人低沉的喘息吞进自己的喉咙里。

金珉奎碾磨着甬道深处的凸起，听着那人越发急促的嘤咛，咬上徐明浩的耳垂，“把你彻底交给我吧，好不好。”

徐明浩被折磨地欲仙欲死，好像溺水的人一样，身下的酸涩和不断被满足得欲望交织，感觉自己最深处被慢慢撑开，omega最敏感最脆弱的生殖腔被强壮的alpha打开，一双眼睛已经溢出了眼泪。

轻轻吻去奶团子眼角的泪水，金珉奎哄着那人“别哭了宝宝，拿铁味多好闻。”收获了一记含羞带嗔的眼刀之后金珉奎厚脸皮地笑笑，身下却又大肆挺动起来，那人眼睛又红了。

“金珉奎你混蛋。”成结的痛感，金珉奎滚烫的大手一遍遍耐心地抚着自己的背的暖意，混着薄唇在眼角痒痒的触感，三种感觉将徐明浩折磨地要疯，小奶音毫不客气地骂着身上的人。

“以后得叫老公了”金珉奎含笑看着慢慢平息下来的人，屋子里飘满了拿铁的香气。“过两天去见见咱妈吧？”

“金珉奎你去死吧”嘴上毫不客气，身子倒是任由那人搂着安抚。

“别啊，我可不想你守寡。”那人愈发没皮没脸。

“宝宝，我觉得拿铁味有点上瘾，你给我治治呗？”结婚后金珉奎下了班看着那个专心画图的人。

“滚，到底谁是医生？”徐明浩嗅着空气中浓郁的咖啡味嫌弃地挡住那人蹭上来的脸。


End file.
